The Haunted Forest
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: DISCONTINUED taiora fanfic. its supposed to be about ghost in the forest. plz r&r and enjoy. and other couples are Koumi n daikari. thats about everything
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: well all i have got to say is that i will deffinately write the rest of the other story i am writing (i forgot what what it's called) and enjoy this story!_

Disclaimer : i don't own digimon and i don't want to either because i think the makers of digimon are pretty good them-selves!

Chapter 1

Going away forever

A little 7 year old princess was sitting down playing with her little doll. The girl waswearing a nice long light blue coloured dress with pink rose flowers on it. She had short aurburn coloured hair and aurburn coloured eyes too.

"Hello dear Sora," Said a lady wearing a crown with a long red robe.

"Hello mother," smiled Sora. "Hello father!"

"Sora dear?"called a man wearing a maroon colored robe with little black diamonds all over it with a crown.

"Yes father?" Sora asked

"We will be going away forever dear and we want you to take care of this kingdom for us please," the King replied

"But i'm only 7! And you can't leave me!" Sora exclaimed. "Plus i can't take care of this big castle and the WHOLE kingdom!"

"Oh i'm so sorry honey but we have to go now," said the Queen, nearly in tears and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked who was in tears.

"Far away. Far, far away," with that the Queen left.

"You will be helped by Gary to control this kingdom. And i'm very sorry dear, i have to go now too. Take care of the kingdom ... and especially yourself," the King told her and left straight away.

"NO!" Sora screamed and broke down. After all the crying, she calmed down, went to her bed and laid down. _'mother and father told me to take are of the whole kingdom,' _Sora thought._ 'even though i did not promise o my parents this, but i will promise myself. I promise that i will take care of the kingdom for my family.' _with that thought and promise Sora went to sleep.

sorry guys i havent wrote alot but don't worry! theres loads to come!

xx

ps. please if you don't mind, review.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: so ... how was the first one? hope you liked it. now on with this story_

oh no! wait! before you start reading the story thankyou for the reviews! i really appreciated it JyouraKoumiand dbzgtfan2004. thnx ;)

Disclaimer: oh you already know ... lol

chapter 2

7 years later

A girl was sitting on a swing in a beautifulgarden which had different kinds of flowers with trees and a little pond. A fewbutterflies were flying around and cute little birds were flying too. The young girl looked 14 years old. She had aurburned coloured hair and eyes. She was wearing a nice longlight blue coloured dress with pink rose flowers on it (you must know who it is by now. right?). She looked beautiful.

"Princess Sora!" called a deepvoice which belong to an old male. Sora looked up.

"Yes?" Sora asked the old man. He looked aorund the age from 50-55. He was wearing a Generals' clothes. Infact he was a General. He had short grey/white coloured hair with grey eyes.

"Your friend Mimi is here," the old man replied.

"Ok i'm coming," Sora said. The old man turned around and started to leave. "Oh and Gary!" Sora called. The old man turned around.

"Yes?" Gary asked.

"How many times Gary. Call me Sora. Not Princess Sora," Sora replied.

"Yeah dad. Honestly," said a voice from behind Gary. Gary turned around facing a girlwho waslaughing. Gary smiled. There was a cute 14 year old girl standing in a long pink dress with with pink flowers on it. She had brown eyes and pink coloured hair with blue stripes in them. Her hair sparkled and so did her eyes.

"Mimi! Don't tell your father off!" Sora shouted as she started to giggle.

"Yes. You should start learning how treat your father with respect. Right Princess Sora. I mean Sora," Gary laughed and said the last 3 words really quickly. Sora nodded.

"Hey!" Mimi shouted then they all laughed. Gary left and the girls started talking.

"Well it took you along timeto come," Sora said in a joking manner.

"Yeah i know sorry. I was with Izzy," Mimi apologized.

"Oooh. You were with Izzy eh? I wonder what youand Izzy were doing. Go on. Spill it out!" Sora teased. Mimi blushed bright pink.

"It was just the two of us. Davis, Kari and Tai were there too," Mimi defended herself.

"Relax Mimi. I was just joking," Sora laughed. "Plus, after all. You do have a crush Izzy don't you?" Mimi went from bright pink to dark red of embarrasment.

"What made you say that? Plus i wouldn't say much about you and Tai," Mimi defended herself again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? We are just best friends. Thats all," Sora said as she started to blush bright pink too.

"Ok then. If you admit that you do have a crush on Tai. Then i'll tell you who i have a crush on," Mimi said. _'ha! she won't be able to say anything and my secret will not be given away to my very close friend Sora'_. Mimi thought.

"Fine. I have a crush on Tai now you tell me who you have a crush on!" Sora said very quickly and very lowdly and blushed even deeper.

"Ok ok. Chill. I ... uh," Mimi started to say and thought _'oh god! what am i going to do? why am i worrying. i mean it's only Sora. we always shared secrets with eachother. right? anway, here it goes!'_ Mimi prepared herself to tell the truth to Sora. "I ... erm ... i ... have a crush on ... um ... Izzy," Mimi blushed very hard and soon both Sora and Mimi calmed down. Then out of nowhere. A girl came up to Sora and Mimi and said.

"Wow! That's so sweet. You like my brother and you like Izzy," the girl smiled. She had brown colouredhair and eyes. She looked 11 years old and was quiet cute. She was wearing a long yellow coloured dress with white flowers on it.

"Kari!" Sora and Mimi shouted in unsion.

"Did you hear everything we were talking about?" Sora asked.

"No. Just the ending part," Kari replied.

"Don't tell anyone. Ok?" Mimi told Kari.

"Ok," Kari said sweetly. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"How about we go to the forest for a whole day and we could try and help you two get together with Tai and Izzy. And Davis will come along too!" Kari replied.

"That's a great idea!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed.

"Talking about the boys, where are they?" Sora asked.

"Oh, they said they would be here in 5 minutes or so. So we could talk to them about it," Kari suggested.

"Ok," Sora said.

"Yeah. I agree," Mimi agreed again.

"Great!" Kari said sweatly and did a cute smile.


End file.
